


Rest in Pieces

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Yami no Matsuei AU, probably an NG scene if I ever come around to writing the complete story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the curse activates and runs it course one last time, Tamamori is glad he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Pieces

"It’s because you’re here,” he says, a small smile gracing Tamamori’s lips even as the light begins to leave his eyes. He lays his head in Fujigaya‘s lap―the extent of what either of them could do for him―knowing that the curse is running its course. He’s numb now; the fight had long since left his body, and his face is serene with his acceptance of the inevitable.

“I’m sure there's another way," Fujigaya bargains, glasses sliding askew as he looks around in search of something―or anything, really―that can help the younger man. "Kitayama will be here soon, don't give up just yet."

Tamamori shakes his head. “Gaya-san, listen―” the pause in his speech is deliberate, as though Tamamori had to remind himself to breathe. The body he’s using at the moment still needs it, and even though it will soon perish along with his soul, the muscles concerned with breathing strain with the effort to take in air. “―you know nothing can stop this. This... _curse_ has been with me since before I became a Shinigami.”

He takes in another deep breath, if only to try and keep this body’s brain the least bit functional. “I almost regret finding out who did this, but I don’t regret having known all of you,” Tamamori muses. “At least he’ll go down with me, and for good this time.”

Fujigaya just strokes the younger man’s hair, blinking back tears. He knows it, too, everything Tamamori’s saying, but it doesn’t make losing the younger man any easier to accept. And so he tries to be strong―tries his best to not give in to his own emotions―cradling Tamamori in his embrace the best he could. He makes Tamamori’s presence his own comfort while he keeps the shadows at bay, knowing that the younger man is weak with the darkness.

They stay silent for a long while, almost so that Fujigaya is afraid Tamamori has breathed his last.

Tamamori’s sigh breaks that silence, and then in a weak voice, “I’m glad, Gaya-san. That I’m not alone this time.”

Fujigaya holds out his hand to smooth out the last of the curse’s effects on Tamamori’s face, settling on the younger man’s unseeing gaze before lowering his eyelids with the utmost (almost-reverent) care.


End file.
